Nix
by honeychild200
Summary: Nix is a phoenix who has been searching for his bonded for years. He finds him on the brink of death and absolutely refuses to to be healed. Up for adoption let me know if you want to take this story up and complete it wish i could but I have too many things at the moment to do
1. Chapter 1

Harry lay in his room in a cupboard under the stairs contemplating his life. At that moment he did not think it was worth salvaging. Memories of abuse plagued his mind, He was almost 8 his body resembling a 4 year old and was so malnourished he could not even begin to defend himself against the monstrosities that were his relatives. His scar ridden body bore the treatment he had had to endure for as long as he could remember. He wondered if he could will himself to death. He had not had the strength to take his own life, he wondered if there were any other children his age that had ever contemplated death as much as he had.

He knew that that his uncle had gone too far this time. There was no way he was going to be able to get up for a while. Each movement made him feel the broken bones in his arm and ribs grate against each other. He did not even know what he had done wrong this time. His uncle had come home to find Dudley in tears and without even asking what happened Harry found himself in under a rain of punches and kicks with his uncle yelling something about his freakishness causing his family grief. He vaguely recalled his aunt snapping at his uncle that she did not want to have blood on her carpet that was being caused by his bleeding and that the neighbours could hear the screaming. That had at least stopped the assault and he was thrown back in his cupboard.

All he could see dark spots in his eyes he figured he would not have to contemplate whether he could will himself to die or not because it was happening. He felt a sense of joy as the spots he could see were beginning to merge into complete darkness. He was not waking up from this. He was looking forward to it. It meant no more pain, no more being unwanted and most importantly no more being a freak as his relatives had pointed out to him that he was. His brooding was disturbed by a sound that was hauntingly beautiful. It sounded like a song that went right through him making him feel a hope he did not want to feel. The darkness cleared for a moment and he saw a majestic bird with bright red and gold feathers. It was so beautiful it made tears fall from his eyes. The bird looked him in the eyes with golden eyes that seemed to see right to his soul. He could hear it speak through the song, it wanted to heal him. Anger coursed through him when he realised this "Get away from me. If you heal me I will wring your neck until you you're dead." Harry could feel the magic from the bird although he did not know what it was he felt but it was enough to let him know that the bird was capable of such a feat. He also knew that if he was healed then his life would go back to being that of pain day in day out. He felt so tired and weary of living like that there was no way he would allow it. The bird seemed to understand what he was saying and Harry could see tears from its eyes and splashing on the floor of his cupboard.

After a few minutes it seemed to come to a decision and it spoke in his mind. "Child you were never meant to have been brought here. It was the delusions of an old man that has caused you so much suffering. I can give you what you need to protect yourself from those you call family and guide you to where you can get the help you need to get away from here. I blame myself for allying with someone so manipulative please allow me to make up for it." Harry did not want to hear it he had had enough "No, I want to die at least this way I can be with my dead parents and I won't have to feel pain anymore." The bird still looking at Harry answered "Things are not what they seem child. If you allow I can help you overcome. Why should you have to give up your life because of those miserable humans who have done this to you day in day out. I know deep down you do not want to die. I can help you find the peace you seek. I can protect you from those who wish you harm." Harry was thoughtful for a moment. It seemed like a good offer but he had learned if some one offers you something that seems to be too good to be true it usually is. Uncle Vernon was like that. He would speak to Harry in a nice comforting voice before turning around and hurting him for being so naïve. "Did you really think I would allow you to have that you little freak? Do you really believe you deserve that?" His uncle's words rang in his head reminding him what happened when he truly believed that he deserved anything good. "Really and what is you want in return? I'm not willing to pay the price especially as I have seen what that price usually is, go away and let me die in peace. If you really wanted to help me where have you been all this time? No-one else is willing to help me no matter what I tell them or what they see. They are happy to see me suffer."

Seeing the futility of persuading the child, the bird seemed to realise that he would not be able to convince the child to allow him to heal him. There was no longer a will to live in him. A big part of the child had been beaten into submission and he did not have enough time to talk him out of his suicidal death. He could not allow the child to die. The child was his bonded and he had to save him. Ignoring the child's protests he flew up as much as he could within the confines of the cupboard grabbed the child by the shoulders and flamed him to a place only he knew about in an old castle that was used as a school. He gently laid him down on a raised dais used as an alter in the room. The child had passed out and was now unconscious.

Time was running out, he released his power of fire and used it to dram runes around the boy. He could not do this alone so he called his brethren. One at a time they arrived one in a splash of water, another in an array of snow, lightning flashed as another appeared and the final two in a burst of sand and wind. Five majestic birds stood in a circle around the boy each with colours that represented their own element. The fire bird burst into fire and engulfed the child, when the fire receded there was a pile if ash where the boy once was, it was followed by snow then sand, water and wind each one enveloping the ash and seemed to remould it.

The magic built up until it became tangible. In the ash a movement could be noticed before a little bird's head came out of it and a series of trills sounded in the room as a baby phoenix rose from the ashes. All the birds except the fire bird left. They were no longer needed. The fire bird set about making the new phoenix comfortable. He flashed him to a different room with a fireplace which had a roaring fire in it to keep him warm and began the task of taking care of the little one.

Harry could not remember much. He just knew he had never felt so warm and comfortable in his life. His belly did not hurt with hunger nor did he feel the constant pain from his wounds that were never given much time to heal before they were reopened. He opened his eyes to find he was sat in what looked like a bowl next to a fire. He could feel a massive change in his body and was shocked when he looked to find he was no longer human. This frightened him and he tried to scream but a series of distressed trills came out of his mouth. He tried getting up but his legs could not support him. A voice in his mind comforted him. "It's alright little one you are safe no one will harm you. This is only temporary until you are able to change yourself. You were hurt too much this was the only way I could fix it." Harry calmed down as he listened to the comforting trills. He fell asleep and his new life began.

The fire bird watched as Harry fell asleep. He felt a wave of protectiveness over the child and a deep anger over the one who had tried to cut his bond Harry. He had been searching for nearly seven years after they had been separated when Harry and his parents had gone into hiding. The only reason he was able to find Harry was because he was on the brink of death and the blood wards that had been protecting him from being found ad weakened. Albus Dumbledore the man who had done this without caring what repercussions would occur did not even seem to care he had almost destroyed a familial bond. Not only that but he had subjected an innocent child into a life of hell. The firebird made plans to guide Harry and have justice served. Not only against Dumbledore but the humans who thought it was okay to subject a child to a life of pain and misery.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since Harry had been healed. At first he was hesitant to trust the fire bird but as time went on he was coaxed into relaxing until he began to believe that maybe he was not going to be hurt. His little body grew and with it feathers a similar colour to the fire bird grew as well. The difference being that a few of the edges his feathers wear different colours. He had red, white, blue, green and silver. The firebird had explained to him that those colours were because of the elements of all the phoenixes that helped him.

When Harry had learned to fly the firebird began teaching him how to revert back to his human form. Harry was quite resistant to the idea. He was afraid that he would be sent back to the Dursley's once he changed back to his old self and absolutely refused. "Harry We have talked about this. I will not take you back to those horrible humans but you do need to learn to change back. If you wish to stay in your phoenix form that's fine but you are still human. You need to accept both parts of yourself if you are ever going to heal properly." Harry listened as the fire bird spoke. Maybe it would be ok if he was able to stay as a phoenix afterwards. He would take a leap of faith and trust just this once. After that little thought he allowed the fire to teach him how to change back. It wasn't really difficult, just a bit uncomfortable with the first change. When he stood on his human legs for the first time since the change he felt very strange. For one the ground was closer than he remembered it being and the rest of him looked smaller more babyish. His body was the size of a three year old, a least he assumed. He practiced walking and found it a bit disconcerting after being a bird for a while. He made himself change back into a phoenix after a little while with the fire bird praising him.

The rooms he was in were actually suites that had not been lived in for a very long time. When he asked the fire bird who they belonged to he was told they belonged to the owners of the castle who lived there hundreds of years ago. No one knew where they were located so Harry would be safe there.

The fire bird had Harry change back every day for longer periods of time until he felt safe enough that it did not mean he was going to be sent back. When he had grown back to his current age the fire bird decided it was time to find him a new home. He did not want Harry to be placed back with his relatives, which would happen if he was found by Dumbledore. He was going to take Harry to a different dimension. Similar to the one he lived but in the past where no-one knew him as the boy who lived. He knew the perfect people to take care of Harry who would love him and make sure he is safe and this time nothing would make him leave his side. He made sure Harry was sleeping before going to make arrangements for Harry's care.

Xxx Xxx

Albus Dumbledore was in his office when the trinkets that he used to monitor Harry Potter went off. He felt an annoyance with the muggles he had left the child with. How many more times did he have to go back and fix the damage they did on the boy? Well they are just going to have to take him to a hospital this time. They are getting paid for their troubles and yet they expect me to come running every time they do something stupid. He was tired of the constant calls for him to fix their messes. Instead of rushing off like he usually did he left the room to go for his dinner.

Xxx Xxx

Petunia Dursley watched as her husband beat her sister's brat. She wasn't worried the old fool would fix whatever damage was done anyway might as well let Vernon have his pound of flesh. She didn't particularly hate the brat, but he had the nerve to remind her how inadequate she was. He dared to have magic like his mother while her precious son didn't. This was history repeating itself. Well she won't allow it. She would make sure that he was deathly afraid of using his magic enough for him to supress it and become non magical like herself. She had not told Vernon of the monthly checks she was getting for the brat's upkeep.

The money was becoming a fortune that she planned to use to leave Vernon. He had outlived his usefulness. She had only dated him to hold one over her sister, and when her sister announced she getting married she had acted without thinking and jumped into a marriage with Vernon. She felt trapped, she wanted out and if this was the only way she was going to get what she wants then so be it, and while she was at it why not take her revenge on her sister by making her brat suffer. She couldn't care enough to keep the brat why should she be saddled with him? Even though she had told the boy that his parents were dead she knew they were not. Something had happened that made them leave the boy with them she didn't know what it was and she didn't care. She was brought out of her musings when she noticed her brand new carpet was getting stained. Turning to her husband she said "Vernon that enough you are getting blood on my carpet and besides the neighbours can probably hear you at this point."

She watched as her husband threw the boy in the cupboard where they kept him. She was seriously considering keeping him out in the tool shed. The smell coming out of that cupboard was nauseating. Perhaps she can get the old man to magic it clean when came to patch up the boy. With this in mind Petunia went to the basement where they kept the trinket the old man gave them if they needed him to fix anything with the boy. He never seemed to care what state the boy was in and continued to pay them so she figured he didn't care how they treated him.

After an hour Petunia began to pace in the front room. Usually the old man came as soon as she sent the alarm. The longest he had ever been was fifteen minutes. She began to worry. She did not want to take the boy to a hospital. They would ask too many questions but if she didn't he would most likely die she could hear his breathing sounding like he was trying to gurgle water and breathe at the same time. A bright flash could be seen on the edges of the door for a brief moment. She quickly opened the cupboard door assuming that the child was using his magic to heal himself instead she saw the remnants of a fire as it went out and the boy was gone. Her heart began to beat faster. How would she explain the child's absence to the school? Tomorrow was the last day of the winter holidays. She had to do something. So she ran upstairs to find her husband. She found him in their bedroom he was doing their taxes. "Vernon the boy is gone." The whale of a man rolled off the bed onto his feet and whirled around toward his wife and said "I beat the boy unconscious how is he gone?" Petunia went on to explain what she saw "Vernon just in case he manages to get to the authorities we need to get rid of his things and if anyone asks we can tell them he ran away. He has not been outside for a week so no-one will know." Vernon spoke gently to his wife "Petunia relax I think those freaks came and got him, even I know I did a lot of damage this time the boy is so weak kept snapping like a twig. Relax love there is no need to panic remember this has happened before. They'll have the freak patched up and ready to make us breakfast tomorrow."

Xxx Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore returned to his office after dinner. He couldn't hear the alarm anymore. He felt relief wash over him. He knew he would have to speak to the Dursley's about turning it down a notch he didn't want to kill the boy after all, just make him subservient. As the eldest of the twin Potters Dumbledore knew that Harry would have some heavy duty political power and wealth when he came of age. What the Potters did not know was that Harry was not just the Potter heir he was the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw heir as well. This was through his mother who assumed she was muggleborn and never had a heredity test done. If he could get those two powerhouses he would not only own Hogwarts but he would be his own voting block in the wizengamot.

The Potters were easily led. He told them that Harry was a squib and living in a magical home would breed jealousy and anger amongst the siblings. Lily Harry's mother was the easiest to convince due to her relationship with her sister. He had led them to believe that he had found a muggle couple who would be willing to take Harry and love him as their own. Their only request was to allow them ten years to bond with Harry without having to worry about him thinking he was not wanted by his parents. They would then tell him when he was able to understand the reason he was sent away from home. Dumbledore needed Harry to be complacent enough to sign over everything he would inherit to him.

When he went to check the instruments that he used to check on Harry he was horrified to find that they had all stopped working. That would only happen if the person being monitored is dead. He quickly grabbed some floo powder and flooed to Arabella Figg's house. He ignored her startled shout as she woke up after hearing someone come through her floo and ran out the door. He quickly made his way to the Dursley's house to check on what happened to Harry. In his mind he was trying to think of what he would say to the Potters when they came asking after their child.

Xxx Xxx

Harry felt much happier than he could ever remember being. The fire bird who he was beginning to wonder if he had an actual name and whether or not he was permitted to ask had kept to his promise of keeping him safe. He felt so cared for and wonderful he didn't even care that he was not able to go outside. His belly was always full, he had a warm bed sleep in as he was now comfortable with his human self. There were books about magic on shelves in the room that he found that he could spend time reading and learning.

He had woken up a few minutes ago and realised that the firebird was not there. At first he was worried then the worry turned into fear followed by panic. The fire bird returned as soon as it sensed his distress. "Harry its alright child I'm right here." Harry calmed down at the sight of the bird. He had not realised how attached he had become to him. "Do you remember what I've been talking about?, When I told you that I will finding us a new home?" Harry nodded and the firebird continued "Well I decided where we are going. We are going to a time where we will find a family to take you in. Do not worry I know the family and they are kind and good people. I will be there with you as well I will not leave you. When you are old enough we will return so you can claim your heritage. Right now all I want for you is to be happy and salvage your childhood. I don't see how you can do that here with Dumbledore trying to control you." Harry asked in his quiet way "Why can't we stay here?" "Well don't you want to be able to go outside? To meet other children your age and make friends?"

Those were some of Harry's deepest wishes. The Dursleys only allowed him outside when he had to go to school otherwise he was doing chores or in his cupboard. It was only n the past few months he had been made to work in the garden when there were no chores in the house. "But I would'nt know how to play with other children or what to do to play I've never done it." The fire bird was silently cursing the Dursley's to hell and back. He was going to teach Harry the just deserts spell and potion for when he returns to use on the Dursley's and Dumbledore."I can teach you some of the games kids play. Is that ok?" Harry nodded. He was not fond of speaking and preferred his mind speak which was made easier with his bond to the fire bird.

Xxx Xxx

Two days later saw the newly dubbed Nix flash Harry to the new dimension. They appeared in the middle of London in an alley way. Harry was wearing ragged clothing although his hair looked out of place. Gone was the untameable black hair instead he had straight shoulder length golden hair with a fiery red lock down the side. His built was delicate making him look more like a girl rather than the boy he was. Nix told Harry not to be afraid and that even if Harry couldn't him he was still there ready to flash him out if there was any danger. The family he wanted to adopt Harry would be coming to an orphanage in London in two days. Harry needed to be put in the system before he could be adopted. This was the quickest and easiest way. Nix made sure to make Harry look a bit dirty to attract the attention of a policeman who would have no choice but to place Harry in the orphanage.

The plan worked like a charm. Harry had been found by a police man and taken to the orphanage. He had been settled in a room with another boy older than him by a couple of years. The boy was not very friendly and the only thing keeping Harry from panicking was feeling Nix's presence and hearing his voice occasionally reassuring him that he was and he would let anything happen to him. The next morning Harry had an unexpected visitor. A tall man who seemed vaguely familiar to him mostly because of his hair and eyes, he didn't realise he was subconsciously comparing this man's looks to his father whom he could only vaguely remember even then it was in his dreams. The matron whom he had met the night before addressed him "Mr Potter this is the boy who was brought in yesterday. He was identified as a Potter although I wouldn't know if that has any connection to you. I called for you to check as despite his hair the resemblance to you is uncanny. I knew you would want to know about it in case he really is a member of your family." The matron turned to Harry who was wondering if this man was the family Nix was talking about. "Harry this is Mr Charlus Potter. He has come to talk to you. He will explain everything."

She left the room soon after speaking just as Harry sat down in front of the man. They were alone in the room and Harry was getting nervous. The man spoke first "Hello Harry." Harry just sat there quietly although on the inside he was freaking out. "I understand you were brought here yesterday can you tell me who your parents are?" Harry shook his head and said "I don't know, I don't remember them." The man just nodded and said "That's ok Harry It doesn't matter anyway. I wanted to know if you would allow me and my wife to adopt you?" Seeing the panic on Harry's face he quickly backpedalled "You don't have to answer right away Harry you get to know us first before you decide if you want to live with us. Even if you don't you will always have a place with us if decide to change your mind later." Charlus couldn't help but feel the kinship with Harry. He didn't need the confirmation of a blood test to know that this child was a part of his family. A Potter. The hair and eyes could be attributed to whoever his mother was but everything else about him screamed Potter traits and the final thing that had him knowing for sure was the familiarity of the boy's magic. He was so lost in thought he jumped up in surprise when there was suddenly a flash of fire and a magnificent red and gold bird perched on the boy's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

The fact that the boy didn't jump up in fright or show surprise told him that this was a normal thing for them. He watched as the boy stroked the bird which he had now identified as a phoenix and seem to be communicating with him. Harry to Charlus and said "Nix wants to know if you will allow him to check your intentions?" The request was asked in a soft voice that made the child seem even smaller than he was. "How does he do that?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know." Charlus decided there was no harm in it as a phoenix was a creature of light, so gave his consent. Nix turned his golden eyes to Charlus and looked straight into his brown eyes. Charlus couldn't move away he could feel the bird in his mind, heart and soul looking and searching until after a few minutes it was over. He felt like he had had his soul stripped bare.

The voice in his head was a surprise though. "I do not find any ill intentions toward my charge from you Charlus Potter, yes he is of your blood and although you were not originally who I had sought to take care of him you are the better choice. I will not allow harm to come him from any one. He has been through enough to make even a grown man wish for death. I will tell you this now Charlus Potter harm a hair on his head I will make you immortal set you on fire and make sure it never goes out so you will live forever in torment of burning. He is fragile he needs reassurance that his magic is not an abomination, that if does accidental magic he is not going to punished for it, that it is okay to ask questions and that he is allowed to eat. If you decide to take him on you have to be prepared for the baggage he brings. It's only been a month since my friends and I healed him from the brink of death he has come a long way I will not have it undone. Any intentional harm I will remove him from your care. Are you still willing to take him or do I go with my original plan?" Charlus was dumbfounded. Who had hurt this child so badly even a creature of light is threatening harm? He would find out and make them pay. No-one treats his family like that and gets away with it. "Yes I do still want him and I will protect him with my life."

Harry was getting worried Nix and Charlus had been staring at each other for a few minutes now what was taking so long? He felt relief and a burst of happiness when Charlus said he wanted him. He couldn't remember any humans ever saying that to him before. Nix became invisible just as they heard someone coming. The matron was back. She saw they were still talking and asked "I'm sorry to interrupt but it is the children's breakfast time Harry hasn't eaten yet. Harry do you want to come down for breakfast and finish your conversation later? There is no-one to get you breakfast later as the cook will not be here again till lunch time." Charlus waved her off and said "if Harry is willing we can go to a café I passed on my way here when we are done I will get him breakfast. The matron nodded in agreement she knew Charlus Potter would be as good as his word so did not overly worry about it. When she was gone Charlus asked Harry "It's up to you Harry would you like to come home with me?" Harry could hear Nix telling him that he had no ill intentions from Charlus, he was nothing like uncle Vernon and Nix would be able to do the same with anyone who is allowed near Harry. So Harry agreed "Yes I would like to live with you sir."

Xxx Xxx

Harry didn't have anything to pack so Charlus decided to conclude the paperwork at the orphanage and take Harry home immediately. His wife would take the boy shopping for everything he needed. The first thing he did was buy him breakfast followed by a change of clothes before the boy home. Harry noticed the difference in dress style to what he was used to seeing in little whinging on his way to school. Even the cars were different then he seemed to remember Nix telling him that he was going to a different dimension and time. He must have been taken back in time. This did not bother him as he was not used to the things in his own time either. Everything to him seemed to be behind a glass divider where he could see others enjoy things he was not allowed to touch. He had gotten used to eating vegetarian food fruit and nuts that Nix fed him as a bird. Before that the only thing he had been allowed was bread and left overs which mostly consisted of vegetables that Dudley refused to eat.

When Charlus had sat him down and ordered breakfast for him he began to cry when it was brought to him. The plate had the usual sausage egg, bacon, toast and other things laid out on the table as extras. Charlus was worried when saw the tears fall from Harry's eyes. He didn't make a sound and cried quietly assuming he would be in trouble if he didn't eat the food that had been placed in front of him. The smell of the food reminded him of the pain and misery with the Durslys. He had had to cook it for them every morning and he hated that smell. He felt sick. Even Nix's voice trying to comfort him and tell him that it was ok he didn't have to eat it didn't work. Nix spoke to Charlus in his mind "Get rid of the breakfast its bringing back bad memories. No meats or fried foods get him fruit and porridge if they have it. I'll explain later.

Charlus called the waitress and had her remove the dishes and asked for porridge and fruit to be brought to the table instead. He assured her he would pay for the wasted food as well. She was about to make a fuss until she saw Harry's tears and realised this must be the source of the problem. She did as she was askd and Charlus turned to face Harry "Harry !" Harry looked up tears still falling down his face "I'm sorry I should have asked what you wanted. I just thought I would get a lot different dishes so that you pick what you wanted. I did not mean to cause you distress." Charlus was now beginning to realise just how much damage had been done to his new son. He vowed he would be there for him and make sure that he knows he is wanted loved.

Xxx Xxx

Harry was introduced to Dorea Potter after they got to Potter manor. She was so ecstatic to meet him as she and Charlus had not been able to have any children. After trying for so many years with nothing happening they had given up trying for children. They weren't old by any means both were still in their late twenties with only a year apart between them. They wouldn't have cared even if he had turned out not to be a Potter, as soon as they had spoken to the matron the day before they sat down and discussed the situation. Adoption had not been an avenue they had considered before. This seemed like the fates were trying to tell them something. That perhaps this would be a way to have the child they'd always wanted. Muggle or magical it wouldn't matter the child would be theirs. They could always change their fortune into muggle money to allow the child to inherit it if he did turn out to be a muggle.

Harry found life at Potter manor much different to the Dursleys home. He had so much more freedom and did not have to do the house work, something he was thankful for considering the manor was more than twenty times the size of number four Privet drive. He started to come out of his shell more as he adjusted to his new parents. He shyly referred to them as mum and dad, something that made them very happy. As time went on he became more childlike and began to test his boundaries until he slid down the banister and managed to break a leg. Chalus and Dorea were quite disconcerted because he didn't even cry. He just said it hurt a bit but it was fine. They were horrified when he tried to walk on the leg and didn't understand when they told him he wasn't supposed to. All he knew was that he wasn't supposed to show he was in pain or he received worse punishments. The incident was not the only one that caused them concern. They found out he did not speak up when he was sick either. The only way they noticed something was wrong was because he had a fever, runny nose, a cough and his voice was raspy due to the chest infection.

They also found they had to keep telling him he was not a freak, nor did he deserve to be beaten and that yes he deserved presents, toys clothes nice things, new things.. The reassurances needed to be said over and over and they were multiplying. They didn't know how they were going to help him with this. Nix already had a plan in place on how to help Harry as well as serve justice to his tormentors who now thought they were home free as nothing had had happened after the boy's disappearance. Nix went to speak to Charlus. He had forged the link between them for Harry's sake. He could guide Charlus as he took care of Harry.

"Charlus! I think it's time that those who have wronged Harry received their just deserts will you help me?" Charlus was in agreement and told the phoenix that he would do whatever it takes. "You have to understand Charlus this is a long forgotten and magically banished spell and potion. It has been so for thousands of years. I only know because I was there when it was invented. The reason it was banished was because of the side effects of someone wanting vengeance. It does not differentiate between who is guilty and who is not the spell allows anyone to use it and anyone can be affected. It was banished because this is one spell that can be used without having to be near the person. So you can imagine the kind of vengeance there would be to someone who has a chip on their shoulder the abuse of the spell and potion." The phoenix instructed Charlus on making the potion and casting the spell. They were going to remove Harry's bad memories and use them as part of their vengeance. Spell.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlus asked Nix "You said there was a side effect of the spell what did you mean?" Nix answered him. "I meant that the spell is addictive. The last person who cast it too many times ended up killing nearly a thousand people. The feeling of righteous justice changed into petty revenge against any wrong that he perceived done to him even mistakes. Don't worry once the spell has been administered you will forget it ever existed. It's a failsafe just in case you are tempted to use it again. Using it once will not harm you." Charlus sighed in relief. He wasn't too keen on getting addicted to a spell. "Do you know what happened to Harry's parents?" Nix nodded his head. "The last time I saw them they no longer had Harry. An old friend of theirs Albus Dumbledore for whatever reason decided to tell them he had tested both of their kids, Harry has a twin brother, and that Harry had lost his magic. He was a squib. He also told them of the danger Harry would be in without his magic should they be attacked again, not to mention the rivalry that would arise between the brothers should they grow up together. Lily, Harry's mother, decided it was best that way because of her own rivalry with her sister and James, Harry's father decided that if Harry would not be able to defend himself against attacks he should be hidden away from the bigotry of the wizarding world. So they agreed to let someone else raise him. Harry and I had not long formed our bond. Usually I went everywhere with Harry, I'm not even sure how it happened or what the old man did but I found myself unable to find Harry."

"It was disorienting at first until I saw the blockage on our link. It was a blood ward used to all magical creatures away from Harry. I spent seven years looking for Harry. It seemed futile. I could tell he was alive and that he was very unhappy there wasn't a point in time where I sensed any happiness or even contentment from him. Always negative feelings. When I finally found him he wanted to die."

Nix had tears in his eyes and Charlus wasn't far off. "I ended up just grabbing him and taking away from that awful place. I could see him get closer to dying every second due to the injuries he had. I knew my tears would not be enough so my brethren and I gave him a part of ourselves. Something different from each of us. Harry may be human but he is also part phoenix. He is partially immortal. I say partially because he would need to have his body cremated to rise from the ashes. He has phoenix abilities as it is his animagus as well. He is going to need to be taught how to use his abilities but it won't happen with what the Dursley's taught him. He is okay reading the books or someone else doing spells around him the problem comes with performing magic himself. I only just barely managed to get him not to live as his animagus and be around people again. This is why the spell I taught you is important. It requires Harry's memories. It won't erase them as they are a part of him but it will make them seem like another lifetime for him making it easier for him to move on and learn what he needs to and be the child he needs to be."

Charlus nodded as he continued to ask "How did you come to choose Harry?" Nix answered "It was during an attack on Harry and his brother. Harry was already coming into his powers as a fire elemental. I'm not sure how somehow he forged a link and called to me, not so much with words I sensed his distress. I arrived to find a man pointing a wand at Harry and his brother. Somehow the combination of my fire and Harry's element combined and destroyed the body of the attacker. The parents could not figure out which of the twin boys was responsible for the downfall of the most evil wizard so both boys were revered. That is until Albus Dumbledore butted into their lives and preyed on their fears."

Charlus wasn't sure how he should feel about Harry's abandonment because to him that what it was, an abandonment. Who gave away one of their own children like that? He certainly wouldn't. He would keep his family together and teach his children the importance of family with or without magic, but then again he wouldn't have Harry if they hadn't given him away. It didn't matter anyway. The potion was complete he had three bottles and he had learned the spell it was time to go. Harry was out shopping with his wife that gave him time to have Nix flash him to Harry's world and back.

Xxx Xxx

Nix flashed Charlus inside the Dursley's house. Harry had been gone for the better part of two months. He wondered what they told people happened to him. No-one was home so he took a look around. The house was not as clean as he was expecting. There were dirty dishes in the sink muddy footprints all over the kitchen floor, everything looked like it hadn't been given a proper cleaning in ages. He cast a spell he knew that would show him like a pensive the past of the house. The spell would show ghostly apparitions of the people who lived in the house on a specified date. H picked a random date at a time He knew Harry had been in the house. He watched as Petunia's apparition went downstairs and banged on a cupboard under the stairs. Screeching at Harry to get up. He watched as Harry's apparition leave the cupboard and walk into the kitchen where his aunt told him what she wanted done for the day.

What followed horrified him if this a typical day Harry's previous life. The aunt screeching how no good he was and giving him a list of chores that even an adult could not complete let alone to the standards she was expecting. He had not been fed and from the looks of tiny he looked he wasn't fed often. Harry's apparition walked as if he was in pain seemingly holding onto his ribs. His aunt at some point got annoyed and told him to stop faking like he was in pain and walk straight. Harry's first task was to make the breakfast with the threat hanging over his head that if he burnt anything he would answer to his uncle. Petunia herself never raised a hand to the child, she just walked away when her husband and son did. At this point Charlus could see why Harry associated the smell of breakfast or fried foods with terror. Scent is a great trigger for memories as it was those different scents were associated with his mornings in the Dursley's home. He watched the fatter cousin who looked like a beached baby whale pound on Harry telling his father he was practicing his boxing and getting rewarded for it. He watched the walrus shaped older Dursley kick Harry out of his way when Harry couldn't move fast enough. He stopped the spell. He couldn't watch anymore. These people couldn't be human surely. There is no way they could be. He heard someone coming in and made sure to disillusion himself.

Xxx Xxx

Petunia Dursley was making her way into her home. She was quite bitter at the moment. The payments she had been getting had stopped before she accumulated enough money to get away. "Damn that brat, how dare he disappear like that. Didn't he realise she needed that money? She was sure the old man would find him and bring him back and when he does she was going to be the one to break his bones. All of the housework now needed to be done by her. She was not happy. She could not even go and enjoy her gossip with the neighbours. The only joy she had in her life and he just had to take that away from her. She didn't have time to stop and just relax anymore. On top of the chores there was Dudley who wanted attention 24/7 then a husband who was expecting a perfect house when he came home as well as a wife to serve him. Her cleaning standards had fallen and the house was dirty. The garden which had begun to flourish under Harry's care just died.


	6. Chapter 6

She remembered when Albus too many names Dumbledore had budged in just as she and Vernon were deciding what to do about the freak's disappearance. "Petunia can you tell me what has happened to your nephew?" Petunia sneered at Albus "That little freak is gone, he disappeared from the cupboard I don't know where he is. It's your fault if you had come when I called you he would probably still be here. " Dumbledore could tell she was telling the truth, but as her last words sunk in he started to feel angry "If you and your husband cannot control yourselves while disciplining the child then it is your fault the boy is gone. I will find the child and bring him back, pray he is not dead because not even I can save you from the wrath of the parents if he is. For now they do not know that you have their boy. They think he was adopted by a different couple who would love him."

Petunia had gaped at the headmaster. She had assumed that Lily knew her son was with her. It was one of the reasons why she allowed Vernon to do what he liked, she had figured if the parents didn't want or care about the child why should she? Either way she didn't care this was just a bonus to her Lily would be hurt when she found out about how her child grew up unwanted and unloved. The boy was going to need a lifetime of psychological treatment he had no self-worth, was afraid of anything that moved and so submissive she could practically make him do anything. Petunia did not realise that her hatred for her sister had twisted her mind into thinking that what she had done was ok as long as she was not the one who raised a hand to the boy. Yeah she had yelled at him, called him names didn't feed him often and made him work whether he was well or not turned a blind eye to the beatings but she never hit him and to her that was ok.

They went on with their lives believing the headmaster was going to bring the boy back any day but it had been two months and nothing had been said about it. She had told the school that Harry was now living with some other relative from his father's side who could handle how sickly he was as he had missed quite a lot of school over time.

Xxx Xxx

Charlus waited while invisible he could hear a commotion outside meaning the husband had been to pick up the child from school and they had just got home. The child was very loud "Dad is the freak back yet? I need to practice my boxing?" Charlus could feel rage when he heard the child it was when the fat tub of lard answered that he decided to show himself "Check with your mother son. If he is back then he is going to pay for all the work that he missed." "Is that so?" Charlus' voice held barely contained rage he wanted to rip them apart. The scenes he had viewed earlier were enough for him to see the kind of life Harry had. The two who had just walked in the door stopped and turned to look towards Charlus, They noticed the wand in his hand and Vernon knowing what it was grew pale.

This man looked like his brother in law. He had only met the man once his own wedding when they decided to play some kind of prank and turned Petunia's wedding dress a dull brown and their wedding cake to spit out rats. They claimed it was revenge for Petunia destroying her sister's wedding dress and making her cry on her wedding day just because Lily had gotten married first. He didn't believe it. There was no way his wife would ever do such a thing. That was the beginning of his hatred for magic. It intensified when he went to confront them about it and found himself hanging upside down in his underwear and he was helpless to stop it. Just thinking about it made him rage that was why he had taken it out on the brat when he found out whom the brat's parents were and that he had magic. He found his courage and managed to rage "Get out of my house freak" Charlus looked a the lard in disgust "Believe me I do not take pleasure being in your .." he looked around and with a sneer that could only be accomplished only someone who been a pureblood all his life making Vernon feel like he was dirt, "…you call this a house? It's a disgusting dump, even that's an understatement. I am here for one reason and one reason only…"

Petunia had walked into the hallway where they were standing and upon seeing Charlus she assumed it was James Potter. "You what are you doing here? Wasn't dumping your brat on us enough you have to come and harass us too? Get out and tell Lily I want nothing to do with her or your kind. We don't have your brat anymore now leave" Charlus answered " I am not your brother in law nor is your sister my wife. In fact I have never met them. I am only here to make sure justice is done for my son and to protect him from any future threats from you. Don't worry I will find that old coot and make him pay as well. If he thinks he can steal my son heritage, power and wealth he's got another thing coming."

Petunia was starting to get an idea of what was going on. This man had Harry knew of the way they treated him and was now here for revenge. The only thing that was confusing her was the reference to Harry as this man's son. How can that be if he is not Lily's husband nor ever met her? They a striking resemblance though. Had the headmaster lied about Harry being Lily's son and instead had actually kidnapped somebody else's child to pass off as him? He knew her hatred for her sister, after all he had said enough times that it was the reason he brought the child to her and why she was being paid. She scowled and said "take your fight else where it has nothing to do with us." She was suddenly struck by a white light that passed from her to Vernon and then to Dudley. She couldn't move she suddenly felt her mouth being pried open and a liquid poured down her throat. She couldn't even fight it.

Opposite her she watched as her husband and chid received the same treatment. Her body began to feel funny like she was being split in two. The pain of was excruciating and she couldn't even scream She feel her flesh and bones stretching and breaking. She was being split in two. After another ten minutes of the pain she was looking at an identical double of hers. This happened a second time and one of her doubles was watching her and the other was watching Vernon. However her torment didn't stop there. She started to shrink. The pain was just as bad as the split this time she felt like she was being crushed she realised she was the size of a toddler but with her adult brain. She saw Vernon in the same state as her an adult Vernon looking down at him, another looking at her and Dudley had been split in two as well and both reversed to a new born baby.

When Charlus realised what the spell was doing he wanted to laugh out loud. It didn't take a genius to realise that Vernon, Petunia and their doubles were going to recreate the exact environment Harry grew up in. This was further proven when the house doubled in size as an exact replica was created inside. Each Vernon and Petunia got a hold of their new born child and grabbed their baby selves headed for the cupboard and threw them in. Their new lives had just begun.

Nix appeared in front of Charlus and said "They are going to relive everything they put Harry through. Magic will stop them from dying from their injuries. When they get to the time you took Harry they are going to revert to their older selves and the clones will disappear. Harry will need to be reported missing to the police and have them investigate this house and have Vernon Petunia arrested. I have taken the liberty of removing the real Dudley and placed in an orphanage. He was just as much a victim as Harry was. He was never taught any different being the way he was, was all he knew. Activating the spell has placed the Dursleys in a pocket dimension when they get to the time Harry left they will be spit out and their child abuse exposed. Now don't forget place copies of Harry's memories in clone's minds I also have copies of Dudley's memories for the baby clones."

Charlus followed Nix's instructions and left. He still had one more potion for Dumbledore. Nix would not let him use it on the boy by pointing out that he was just a child no matter how evil he is, he is a product of his environment. It was what he was taught it can be undone. If he chooses to be that person even after being made to forget his life with his parents and a completely new slate then he would reap what he sows.

Nix decided to ask Fawkes for help. He knew Fawkes was not voluntarily Dumbledore's companion. The man was too greedy to be of the light side. His motto of the end justifies the means no matter how good his intentions are did not make him worthy. He had bound Fawkes into a bond with him to make people believe he only wanted what was best for them. Who could doubt him with such a light creature by his side. The beliefs of humans made him want to laugh sometimes. He never knew where they picked up these ideas from. Yes phonenixes were of the light but did not mean that they did not make mistakes. Dumbledore realised this somehow used it to his advantage, he managed to trick Fawkes into a bond. The only way Fawkes could be free is if he finds the one he was meant to be bonded with. All Fawkes had to do was not tell Dumbledore of Nix bringing Charlus into the headmaster's office. He would have to get as close to Dumbledore as possible to get the spell off so Fawkes and Nix were going to specifically target Dumbledore with a heart wrenching song to dull his senses giving Charlus a chance to fire off the spell and dose him with the potion.

Xxx Xxx

Dumbledore walked into his office. He felt so weary, ever since he lost the boy he could not find any hope of ever getting the power he wanted. He could not even use Harry's twin as was not chosen as heir. Oh he had tried to find a way to make it happen and use that boy instead but all it did was make the parents suspicious and now they were asking to see the child they had sent away. He only managed to buy time by telling them that they had agreed to wait till the boy was at least ten. They would be opening up a whole new can of worms by forcing the issue now. He even noticed that they kept the child's room as his. They upgraded it when they did for the other child. Even buying clothes and toys on his birthday, Christmases and any other holiday. He was going to have to close the issue of Harry by telling them that he was dead as he had been unable to find the boy. He decided to wait a few months before doing that. He would have to go to The Dursley's and wipe their memories it would not do to leave a trail. They would conveniently forget they ever had the boy to begin with and that is the end of that.


End file.
